The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors, and more specifically to fiber optical connector and adapters having a waterproof seal to prevent moisture ingress.
The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost.
Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support data networks in a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead. However, the deployment of high-density interconnect panels have not been fully realized. The computer rooms need to be cooled to keep humidity levels low to prevent moisture build up that interferes with signal quality.
Outside of the environmental controlled data center, the use of fiber optic connectors and adapters are subject to wide varying conditions from rain, high humidity, and costal salt air. These devices are used underground, in basements, cellars and telephone poles where moisture stays for months and months without drying out. Upon a connector or adapter failure, access is difficult and it is time consuming to determine which connector/adapter system unit failed.